Say It Out Loud
by JR-Boone
Summary: Rachel decides after a doctor's visit to rest her voice for three weeks. Only problem is Glee can't go two practices without her direction. So Quinn and Santana take it upon themselves to fix the situation. Prompt from G6-flying! PWP


Fic: Control  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M Plot with Porn for a change. This ended up a bit longer than I thought it would.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: This prompt was given to me from **G6-flyng** who correctly spotted one of the Easter Eggs in Chapter 51 of Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Santana said looking at the dry erase board with a radiant sense of Glee, "for the next three glorious weeks we don't have to hear a single word out of your mouth?"<p>

Rachel huffed at the Latina who was perched next to Quinn whose usually passive face now reflected Santana's hopeful one. Rolling her eyes and tightening the wool blanket around her body the tiny Diva quickly erased the board and quickly scribbled her response. '**Yes that is what I'm saying.'**

"Oh yes Virginia there is a Santa Clause," Santana cheered bumping fists with the pale Cheerio next to her.

'**Oh ha-ha' **Rachel moodily scribbled on the board before stalking over to her seat, flopping her tiny body down, grabbing her gallon jug of herbal tea, and glaring up at the joyful girls.

"All right guys," Schue said jumping up to the front of the room. "We're going to be fine."

"We're going to be more than fine. I feel like jumping for literal joy," Kurt snarked quickly.

"What I mean is we'll be fine for Nationals," Shue said shaking his head. "Rachel you just get better."

The Diva nodded her head once before sinking back into her chair and pulling the blanket around her tighter as the group started to talk about their numbers. The two girls in the top row however remained silent as they closely studied their teacher. To the rest of the class he looked no different, but one thing that Cheerios are trained to do is pick up signs of weakness. And there was no mistaking the nervousness in William Shuester's eyes as he reassured everyone that everything was going to be peachy.

They watched and wondered.

* * *

><p>Two rather abysmal Glee practices later and somewhere between Finn nearly breaking Brittany's foot and Mercedes' voice giving out, the two girls realized exactly why Shue had looked like someone had pissed in his wheaties. They needed Rachel's guidance in the group and only Shue was smart enough to realize that, but definitely not smart enough to admit it.<p>

To say the last two practices had gone bad would be an understatement in the least. They were horrible without Rachel running around barking orders. They were unorganized, off key, and all around sucking worse than the time they had tried out the brilliantly moronic hairography number.

And Rachel had stayed quiet during all of it. Her displeasure was obvious on her face, but every time she opened her mouth to correct someone it had slammed shut tighter than Fort Knox and the girl had gone back to silently going over the choreography. And the sad thing was with the exclusion of Santana and Quinn not a damn person in the class realized what they were missing except for Shue, and the girls were pretty much positive the man would rather eat glass than hurt his pride.

So it was in rather tempestuous moods that the two girls went to Santana's house, after making sure that Brittany was not mortally wounded, and found themselves plopped down in the Latina's kitchen doing a little good old-fashioned stress eating.

"We really sucked today," Santana grumbled as she speared a strawberry and ran it through a blob of chocolate syrup.

"I'm not even sure sucking is the appropriate tone," Quinn replied dully.

"True that. I bet Rachel would know the appropriate word."

"I'm sure the walking thesaurus would if she would open her mouth," the blonde sighed as she dipped a piece of bacon in syrup and munched on it half-heartedly.

"Hey Mija I'm home!" Came the sound of Santana's father from the front door.

"In the kitchen Papi," Santana managed to yell back through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hola Mija," Carlos Lopez said walking into the room and tossing his white lab coat over a chair, before kissing his daughter's head. "And hola blanco mija," he added kissing Quinn's.

"Hey Papi," both girls grumbled out as they stared down at their plates morosely.

"What is the matter with my ladies?" He asked grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and sitting down in a chair across from them.

"Nothing Papi," Santana mumbled as she viciously speared another strawberry.

"Oh that is totally believable," the man snorted staring at the two girls. "The excessive calories you two are ingesting really drive it home."

"Haha," Santana said rolling her eyes at the man.

"Come on what's up?" He asked taking a sip of water and stealing a strawberry off his daughter's plate.

"We're just having a problem in Glee," Quinn sighed as she poked absentmindedly at her bacon.

"It's not one of those pendejos again is it? You two have got to stop letting boys come between you," he said shaking his head.

"No no Papa it's not that," Santana quickly corrected.

"Then what is it? I'm sure you girls can figure it out."

"It's just well there is this girl in Glee," Quinn started.

"Who is majorly annoying and bossy most of the time," Santana added.

"Yes and while normally we can't stand the sound of her voice, without her directing us the club is falling apart," Quinn sighed, her head hitting the table.

"And what? Has she got tired of being the whipping girl?" Carlos asked raising a brow that made both girls feel about five inches tall.

"You don't understand Papi, she is ridiculously conceited and she thinks just because she has an amazing voice that she is better than anyone in that club," Santana argued her face red from blushing.

"So what is going on? Is she sick?"

"Well she was," Quinn said dipping a piece of bacon in Santana's ice cream. "But she seems better now."

"But her doctor said she has to rest her voice for a while and without her harping at us we look like a group of untrained monkeys," Santana said rolling her eyes at the blonde and pushing the now greasy bowl of ice cream towards her.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Rachel Berry would it?" Carlos asked nodding his head to side quizzically.

"Actually it totes is. How do you know?" Santana asked raising a brow.

"Hello? Doctor?" He grumbled pointing at the lab coat. "She came in last week because she had a cold. I wanted to take her tonsils out but she was adamant they stay in."

"Oh right," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"You know those eyes are going to get stuck one day," Carlos laughed.

"Papi!" Santana wined glaring at her father.

"Okay alright. Yes like I said I saw Rachel the other day. I gave her some antibiotics and told her to rest her voice for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Both girls shouted angrily.

"Yes…" he said shrinking back in his chair and looking nervously at the second heads they had just sprouted.

"That little brat said she can't talk for three weeks!" Santana growled.

"Ugh! She is such a little diva," Quinn barked throwing down her fork.

"When I get my hands on her I'm going to."

"You will do nothing Santana," Carlos interrupted. "Look if the poor girl wanted to take longer to rest her voice up than that is her choice."

"Yah this isn't her choosing to rest her voice up though. This is Rachel Berry being a little attention seeking Diva. She is probably just waiting for one of us to come begging for her help to inflate her ego and make us look like idiots," Quinn muttered tightening her grip on the table.

"Girls I'm just saying that there is probably more here than meets the eyes. She seemed very concerned about her voice," Carlos said standing up from his chair and tossing his bottle in the recycling bin.

"Yah, yah she is afraid of losing the one thing she has," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Alright girls," he said kissing them both on the head. "I've got to go back in. Promise me you'll be good."

"Cross our hearts," Quinn said in her best perfect angel voice.

"I never believe you girls when you say that," Carlos said pulling on his lab coat. "Just…be nice. Rachel seemed like a sweet girl." And with that he was out of the house.

"Oh that little piece of work," Quinn growled grabbing another piece of bacon.

"Well she best believe that I'm going to get her to talk without groveling like a little bitch," Santana snapped moodily.

"Ha-ha you?" Quinn laughed through her bacon filled mouth.

"Why not me?" Santana asked defensively.

"Because you're you. Rachel hardly says two words to you on a good day anyways. We both know she would talk to me before you. She is always talking to me, even when I don't want her too."

"Yah and we both know that I'm more likely to get a rise out of her than you are. All you two ever talk about is Finneptitude. I'll get her screaming in under a minute."

"Please in your dreams Satan," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Care to put a wager on it Preggo?" Santana asked cockily.

"What are the terms?" Quinn asked leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"If I can get the Diva to talk first then you have to go out with Jewfro for three dates."

"One date," Quinn quickly said.

"Two dates you have to kiss him both times," Santana said narrowing her eyes.

"Two dates, no kissing."

"Two dates, one kiss with no tongue, and at least a minute of hand-holding."

"Fine," Quinn snapped. "And if I win you have to cut you hair like Sue Sylvester's, dye it the same color, and wear a track suit for a week."

"No cutting and three days."

"Cutting, temporary dye, five days."

"No cutting, temporary dye, two days."

"A wig, and four days."

"It's a wager then," Santana said grabbing the girl's hand and shaking it firmly.

"This is going to be like taking candy from a baby," Quinn said happily munching on her bacon.

* * *

><p>But it most definitely was not. It was more like taking Tater Tots from Mercedes. Four days later and the girls still had not elicited a peep out of the stubborn diva. They had both pulled out some scary looking glares and one near slap, but so far nothing was working.<p>

Name calling wasn't working, slushies weren't working, Quinn had even gone for broke and flirted with Finn, which really didn't work because Rachel had barely blinked an eye and now Finn was following the blonde around like a puppy dog…again.

Glee had turned into a free for all and Shue had pretty much given up. This weeks "lesson" if you could call it that, was just him repeating the "Sexy" lesson and calling it "Sensuality". Despite their ongoing bet Santana and Quinn had decided to team up for the lesson and do a number together, if only because it was amusing to see half of the boys run out of the room screaming mailman.

Halfway through their number their choreography called for the two girls to press their bodies against each other slowly in raunchy grinding motion. No one else heard it over the sound of Finn's chair falling to the floor as her ran out of the room, but the two girls heard it.

The slightest breathiest whimper from Rachel.

They had been listening to the girl for days for any sound and they heard it. Instantly both girls' eyes fell to the diva whose pupils were quickly dilating and whose chest was raising and falling rapidly. Without even waiting scribbling the request for permission to leave Rachel was out of her seat and out of the door before anyone even realized she was gone.

"Oh my god!" Santana cheered as soon as the rest of the club had left the room.

"You heard that right?" Quinn asked her mischievous hazel eyes alight with excitement.

"Hells yah I heard it. We've obviously been going about this the wrong way. We've been trying to get Berry hot under the collar when we should have been aiming much much lower."

"Well what do we do now?" Quinn asked shouldering her backpack.

"Isn't it obvious? We got to seduce the midget, which isn't too bad considering she actually is kind of a hottie under those sweaters." The Latina said in a slightly dreamy voice. "Unless of course you're too chicken shit Virgin Mary," Santana challenged as they headed for the door.

"Oh fuck you Satan. You're not getting of this bet that easy. All we have to do is get her to make a sound, and we both know it's all about the teasing."

"Oh it's on Blondie," Santana laughed. "It's on. Also can't help but noticing you didn't argue on the hottie bonus?"

"Well I do have eyes," Quinn said rolling her own. "And yah and it's most definitely on.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach? How's the throat feeling?" Santana said sliding up to the girl's side and leaning against the lockers.<p>

Rachel for her part looked at the girl like she had lost what sanity she had left before quickly adopting a fearful face and looking up and down the hall for slushies.

"Relax Rach, no tricks. I'm just asking how you're doing," Santana said smoothly stepping into the girl's space and fixing her with the most sensual gaze she could, which if you know Santana Lopez you know that the gaze makes you feel like you've just had a multiple orgasm.

Instantly Rachel's eyes darkened and she nearly opened her mouth to reply like she was under some sort of spell, but at the last second she shook her head and backed away. "**I'm fine,**" she wrote on the dry erase board hanging in her locker before grabbing her books and scampering away.

"You sure are," Santana grumbled watching the girl's ass in her tight skirt before shaking her head and following after her.

"Here let me carry those for you," Santana smoothly offered as she took the girl's books out of her hands with a sly smile. Rachel warily gave her a gesture of thanks as the two continued down the hall and Santana continued her assault. "Gosh I'll be so glad when these three weeks are up," Santana sighed looping an arm through one of Rachel's. "I miss your voice."

Rachel stopped in her tracks at this point and stared blankly at the girl for a second before furrowing her brows. "I know you don't believe me Rach, but I do," Santana said pulling the small dry erase board out of the pile of books and quickly jotting her number down at the top. "If you feel like breaking your little silence vow early call me, I would love to hear anything out of you," Santana said, lowering her voice at the end and smiling when Rachel's cheeks flushed. Carefully she put the books back into the girl's hands and turned her around facing her classroom. "See you around Rach," she moaned in the girl's ear before strutting off down the hallway.

"Amateur," Quinn Fabray snarked as she watched Santana leave and a very confused and flustered looking Rachel go into their classroom.

The blonde unbuttoned her shirt a bit from both the top and bottom, exposing a toned stomach and ample cleavage before heading into the classroom, smiling cockily at the looks she received when she entered the room.

The classroom was set up in a circle and Rachel's back was turned to the blonde so she took the opportunity and stalked towards the girl like a hungry lioness. When she reached her she casually lent of the girl's shoulder, placing one hand on the top of the desk centimeters away from the girl's hand, and with the other she picked up the marker to the girl's dry erase board.

"**Guess who?**" She scribbled on the board, delighting when she felt the girl shiver beneath her.

"**Hello Quinn**," Rachel managed to scribble across the board as she took deep calming breaths.

"**Can I sit next to you?**" Quinn scribbled not even waiting for a response and sliding into the seat next to the girl, making sure to leave her arm draped across the girl's shoulders. Smirking gleefully she picked the marker up and scribbled the number eleven on the board.

Rachel looked at it cluelessly for a second before looking up at the blonde who simply smiled and leant in until her lips were brushing against the girl's ear. "That's how long until I get to hear that amazing voice of yours."

The response was instantaneous. Rachel eyes turned black and her cheeks turned the color of red velvet. Without a sound she breathlessly shot out of her chair and out of the classroom like a bullet without sparing the shocked teacher a second glance.

"Food poisoning," Quinn shrugged when the teacher looked to her.

* * *

><p>"Okay seriously what the fuck?" Santana grumbled as she stabbed a tomato with her fork. "It has been three fucking days since we started Operation Get In Berry's Pants and she hasn't made a single fucking peep except for slamming her locker at me this morning."<p>

"This is really an ego bruiser," Quinn sighed as she sat next to the Latina eating various objects off of her plate.

"Ego bruiser my ass. Rachel Berry in essence turned us both down. That's like dropping a fucking atom bomb on my ego. And by the way bitch, go get your own lunch." Santana grumbled swatting the blondes hand away from her carrot sticks.

"But yours is always better," Quinn sighed leaning her head on the girl's shoulder and pouting.

"Ugh I think your ego has fucking left the building Q, you look like a sad fucking puppy dog."

"You can't not admit that it is a little sad that she won't talk to us," Quinn said reaching down for a cucumber.

"Okay yah it is a little sad, whatever," Santana grumbled stubbornly as she looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes skimmed over Rachel just once and what she saw nearly made her choke on the sprite she was sipping. "Oh holy shit," she whispered quickly looking out of the corner of her eye at the Diva.

"Fucking chill San, I'll get you more tomatoes," Quinn mumbled popping another one in her mouth.

"Focus Q," Santana snapped shaking with excitement. "Rachel is fucking look at us like a three coarse meal."

"Where?" Quinn asked attempting to shoot her head up only to be held back down by Santana.

"Don't be so fucking obvious Fabray, look to our three o'clock casually."

Quinn's eyes left the tray in front of her and fell on Rachel who was indeed watching the ego-crushed unusual display of public affection hungrily. "I'm going to try something Quinn," Santana said picking up one of the strawberries from her fruit salad and dipping it in vanilla yogurt. "Just play along," she whispered bringing the strawberry slowly to the blonde's lips.

Quinn instantly got the idea and slowly sucked the strawberry into her mouth, letting her soft lips skim along Santana's fingers. Santana watched Rachel curiously out of the corner of her eyes and felt like singing when she saw pure primal lust on the girl's face and her lips slightly part to no doubt release a whimper.

"Jesus Christ Quinn," Santana whimpered herself when she felt the girl's tongue wrap around her fingers and suck the juice off. Hot white heat coursed through her center making her release a breathy moan.

"Sorry," Quinn apologized slyly as she sat up in her chair and let Santana recompose herself. "So did she take the bait?"

"She looked like she wanted to cover both of us her with berries and let us eat our ways out," Santana said grinning like a mad woman.

"Must you be so raunchy?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who just nearly gave me an O in the lunchroom," Santana snorted.

"Touché," Quinn said grinning back at the girl. "So it's obvious if we want to get something out of Rachel we're going to have to do it together."

"Berry wants to have her cake and eat us two," Santana quipped.

"Bet off?" Quinn asked extending her hand to shake.

Santana grinned taking the girls hand and pulling it towards her mouth. Smoothly she sucked the girl's index finger between her lips and swirled her tongue around it, delighting in the blonde's instantly blown pupils. "Bet's off," she said releasing the girl's finger with a pop just as Rachel Berry practically ran by their table and in the directions of the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>That night was a mostly sleepless one for both Quinn and Santana. Both girls tried valiantly to rest for the day ahead of them but try as they might they could not get Rachel Berry off of their minds.<p>

They thought about the plan they had worked through after school. They thought about the sweet victory it would be to get the girl to break her self-imposed silent streak. But mostly both of them thought about the fact that even though they wanted to swear that this was all about besting the diva, they couldn't.

Realization hit them with the force of a brick wall when their subconscious offered up the real reason behind this little foray. The subconscious mocked them. "Really?" It asked, "you're telling yourself the reason that you're planning on seducing Rachel Berry tomorrow is because you want to get Glee Club back on track?"

It was a rough moment when both girls came to the realization that their feelings for Rachel had somehow developed over the years spent in the girl's company. They could both admit she was hott, but when had they started thinking that she was beautiful? When did that annoying voice turn into one of the highlights of their day?

In the early hours of the morning both girls finally succumbed to exhaustion, adamant to ignore their revelations and do what they did best. When in doubt be a bitch.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana and Quinn arrived with a mission. Seduce Rachel Berry into a mess of rambles…or at least get one word out of her. But it seemed that their prey had become wise to the girls because try as they may they couldn't find her anywhere. It was only just a chance of dumb luck that they happened to wander by the auditorium on their way to slosh a few slushies at Jewfro when they heard piano music floating out of it.<p>

"That's got to be Berry," Santana said tossing the slushies at a random freshman before pressing her ear to the door.

"Is she singing?" Quinn asked leaning up against it as well.

"No I don't think so. All I can here is the piano."

"Well let's go in there," Quinn said grabbing a hold of the door handle.

"No wait," Santana said setting her hand on the blonde's. "Let's go in through one of the stage doors so she doesn't see us coming."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason Lopez," Quinn said smirking as the two girls made their way to the stairs.

"Bitch please you keep me around cause you like to eat my food."

A minute later and they had successfully made their way down to the one of the back doors and were now creeping through the backstage carefully as not to alert their prey. "What is she playing?" Santana whispered as the caught sight of the girl through a crack in the curtains.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard it," Quinn said pausing to stare at the girl.

"Do you think it's another original song?"

"Knowing her I can only imagine, now come on and follow my lead. I've got a plan."

"Aye-aye captain," Santana said sarcastically by allowed herself to be pulled forwards none the less.

Quinn waited until the girl had finished her song before slipping out of the curtains with Santana right behind her.

"That was really great Rachel," Quinn said causing the diva to nearly fall off of the bench. "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel looked at each of them for a second before giving them a very tight nod and turning back to the piano.

"So Rach, what was that you were playing?" Quinn asked sliding onto the bench next to the girl.

"Yah Rach, neither of us could place it," Santana said slipping onto the other girl's side.

Rachel for her part stared straight at the keyboard and began breathing deeply as the two predatory girls began to inch closer to her on the bench until her senses were swimming in their presence.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn whisper leaning towards the girl's are breathing into it slightly.

"Yah you look a little flush. Do we make you nervous?" Santana asked picking up on Quinn's vibes and mirroring her on the girl's other side.

"I know you're probably thinking it's weird that we're both acting so differently. It's just we couldn't help but noticing you enjoying our performance in Glee the other day." Quinn said putting a pale hand on the girl's tanned thigh.

"You were looking at us like you wanted to eat us Rachel. Is that what you want?" Santana said devishly as she locked eyes with Quinn and placed a hand on the girl's other thigh.

"Or do you want us to eat you?" Quinn whispered eliciting an almost silent whimper out of the girl.

"Come on Rach. Talk to us. All we want is a simple yes or no. Do you want us?" Santana asked applying pressure to the girl's thigh.

Rachel's dark hair fell in front of her face and neither blonde nor brunette saw the small tear running down her cheek and falling to the piano key. But they did notice her lips move to form a silent yes.

"What was that Rachel?" Santana asked, her lips a hairs width between them and the girl's ear.

"Come on baby. Say it out loud so we can hear it," Quinn moaned letting her hand rise up until her fingertips disappeared under the girl's skirt. "Do you want us?

There was a moment of silence before they finally heard what they had been waiting for a week and half for. "Yes."

"Thought so," Santana said jumping up from the bench and clapping her hands together.

"Good to have you back Berry, now go fix Glee," Quinn laughed jumping off of the bench as well and heading towards the stage steps with Santana by her side.

Both girls froze in mid-step down the steps when they heard it. Anyone else standing an inch away from Rachel probably wouldn't have, but for the last week and a half Santana and Quinn had been straining so hard to hear a word out of her mouth that they couldn't very well turn it off.

"Fuck you both," Rachel growled her voice so raw with intensity the Cheerios felt as if they had been slapped.

They stood stock still for seconds as they process the diva's words, both in shock from hearing the normally pg girl curse and from how deeply they had felt the words. They had both been spoken to worse before, but never in the achingly real way that Rachel just had.

Santana was the first to compose herself enough to turn around and look at the girl who was still leant over the piano, her shoulders shaking just enough to reveal the girl's silent tears. "Don't be pissed at us just because you're little plan for attention didn't work," the Latina spat out stepping back onto the stage and followed by a stoic Quinn.

"Is that really what you think this was about?" Rachel shouted suddenly, causing both girls to flinch backwards. "You don't know a fucking thing about me," the diva hissed standing up from the piano but still staring down at the keys.

"G-give it up Rachel," Quinn said, her voice lacking any real venom as she looked to Santana for some kind of guidance.

"Yah Berry we know enough about you to know that this whole being silent thing was bullshit. What was your plan? Force the club to come crawling to you for mercy? Please," Santana snorted crossing her arms defiantly to the girl's back.

"Fuck you both," Rachel repeated again before stepping away from the piano and slowly walking towards the backstage entrance.

"Stop being so fucking melodramatic Berry," Santana yelled stepping after the girl quickly and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Santana," Rachel snapped her head turning just enough for Santana and Quinn to see her tear stained face.

"Not until you chill the fuck out. So we figured out your game? Big deal. Move the fuck on," Santana snarked, her voice starting to loose it's venom as she watched large fat tears roll down the girl's cheek.

"Fuck you!" Rachel all but screamed jerking away from the girl and trying to stomp away.

"Hey chill the fuck out!" Santana yelled following after her with Quinn hot on her heels.

"How dare you!" Rachel did scream this time pivoting on her heels suddenly and nearly making both cheerios fall to the ground in surprise. "How dare you meddle with my life and make assumptions about something you are both to selfish to know anything about!"

"Then tell us Rachel what the fuck it is about?" Quinn snapped, finally rediscovering her anger as they scrambled off of the stage floor.

"You wouldn't fucking understand," Rachel scoffed before turning away again.

"Oh we wouldn't understand?" Quinn teased venomously. "I forget how deep you are when you're being an immature bitch."

"Yah come on Rachel," Santana snarked feeding off the blonde's energy. "Tell us why you really lied about the doctor saying you needed three weeks rest."

"I never lied," Rachel growled turning back towards the girls, her face red with anger.

"Bullshit, my dad is your doctor and he said you just needed a few days rest." At this Rachel let out a primal sounding growl as she fisted her hands in her hair and rocked in place, desperately trying to put what she was thinking and feeling into words. "So come on Berry. Let's hear it! Why three weeks?" Santana yelled getting into the girl's face.

"Urgh! Don't you fucking get it or are you really that idiotic!" Rachel yelled into the girl's face, not backing away a single inch.

"Obviously we don't!"

"My tonsils!" Rachel shrieked as she summoned up all of her energy and pushed Santana to the ground. "He wanted to take my tonsils!"

Santana sat on the ground stunned by the fact that Rachel had just pushed her for all of three seconds before she flew towards her only to be caught in Quinn's arms. "Let me go Q!"

"Stop!" Quinn yelled her face contorting into slight understanding for a second before looking at Rachel.

"Finally catch up Quinn?" Rachel asked as all of the energy in her body seeped out and she fell cross legged to the floor.

"What the hell is she talking about Quinn?" Santana asked looking at the blonde in confusion.

"The doctor. You're dad. He said he wanted to take other tonsils but she wouldn't let him."

"I can't let him," Rachel sighed burying her face in her hands in exhaustion.

"Why not Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly.

"It could change my voice," Rachel whimpered.

"So?" Santana asked her mind still not completely caught up with what the girl was saying.

"Don't you get it Santana?" Rachel begged looking up at the Cheerios morosely. "I am my voice," she whispered, her voice so thick with emotion and desperation that it smacked into both Cheerios like a train.

"R-rachel," Santana said at a loss for words as she stared down at the girl.

"You've said it yourself. Hell you've both said it. Finn has said it. Everyone has said it. Without my voice…without it I'm nothing."

Santana felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered that not to long ago as in last week she had said just that. She looked to Quinn who was looking down at the girl in a mixture of understanding and hopelessness. "Rachel you're not just your voice," Quinn said sinking to the ground in front of the girl and pulling Santana with her.

"Oh don't be patronizing Quinn Fabray," Rachel tiredly snapped. "Everyone knows it's true. Even my own fathers can't stand to be around me unless it's to watch a competition. You know I haven't seen them since Nationals? Three months and all I've gotten are a few phone calls to make sure I'm attending all my voice classes."

"Rachel I'm sorry-," Quinn started to say but was quickly interrupted by Rachel who after a week and a half of not talking and almost three years of holding everything in was now showing them the true meaning of a rant.

"Don't you two get it? Every single time that I have just the smallest tickle in my throat I think is this going to be it? Is this where it ends? So yes call me selfish but I panicked. I figured if three days could help my voice out then what would three weeks do.? This is the fourth! Count it fourth doctor to tell me that my tonsils need to come out, and yes I care about Glee probably more than anyone in that club but I'm sorry, I care about my future even more, because a probable wildly successful run on Broadway is all I have. So is that good enough for you Santana? Is that a good enough of a reason? Or do I need to scream any louder to make you understand!" Rachel bellowed out before leaning over her legs and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled in shock leaning forwards and putting her hands on the diva's trembling shoulders. "Rachel you have to breathe!"

"Just….leave me…alone," Rachel gasped out between gritted teeth.

"Sorry Rach can't do that right now," Santana responded quickly.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked highly alarmed as Rachel began literally gaping for air right in front of them.

"Q go to my bag and grab my lunch!" Santana shouted as she shifted her body behind Rachel and placed her hands on the girl's abs.

"Is this really the time to eat Santana?" Quinn scoffed wildly.

"Goddamnit Q move!" Santana ordered pointing to the bags and sending the blonde girl scrambling; less than a second later the girl returned with Santana's brown bagged lunch and tossed it to her like a stick of dynamite as she hit the floor and watched the hyperventilating brunette with teary fearful eyes.

Quickly Santana emptied the lunch sack sending leftover breadsticks flying across the stage before pulling Rachel back into her arms and covering the girl's mouth with the opening of the bag. "Now breathe damnit," Santana ordered sternly into the girl's ear.

For the next few minutes the only sound filling the empty darkened auditorium was the sound of Rachel's labored breaths in and out of the bag and Santana cooing words of encouragement into her ear. "That's it Estrella, calm down for us," Santana whispered as Rachel finally began to breath normally in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whimpered slightly as Santana lowered the bag and handed it to Quinn.

"You should be I just tossed out breadsticks for you. On the upside after a week of trying I finally got you between my legs." Santana chuckled tightening her arms slightly around the girl's slender stomach.

"I should go," Rachel said trying to slip out of the girl's arms only to be pulled down by Santana and pushed down by Quinn.

"No you should sit here and talk to us," Quinn said scooting towards the girls and grabbing the smaller brunettes hands in her own.

"I don't think there is anything more that needs to be said," Rachel murmured lowering her head.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Santana mused leaning forwards on the girl's body and lightly resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Like for starters that teensy meltdown you just had."

"Rachel you are more than just your voice," Quinn said leaning down until she caught the girl's eyes with her own.

"I'm not stupid," Rachel whispered. "I know what my future holds for me. I'm going to go to New York and be a star someday, but after that? After that I'm going to be alone."

"Rach-," Santana started only to be cut off by the petite brunette.

"No stop. I'll say again I'm not stupid. I know how I am. I know that I'm extremely difficult. I'm bossy and opinionated, and at my worse I'm extremely selfish. Sure I might get married someday, maybe even twice, but they'd be loveless stage marriages. I'll date around and people in the theatre community will fight to be seen on my arm, but when the parties are all over and the night ends I'm going to go home alone. I need my voice so at least everything won't be in vain."

Both Santana and Quinn sat speechless staring at each other as they listened to the girl's words. Neither of them might have been what people would call emotionally mature, but they both simultaneously understood suddenly what it felt like to have your heart break. "I mean look at me," Rachel continued quietly. "I'm so desperate for something in my life that I actually tricked myself into believing that you two, arguably two of the most devastatingly beautiful girls I have ever seen, could actually be interested in me. Who the fuck was I kidding."

"No," both girls said quickly, their jaws setting in determination.

"No what?" Rachel asked weakly from between the two girls.

Santana desperately looked to Quinn for words, expressing what she couldn't begin to verbalize. After years of being friends with the Latina, Quinn knew exactly what she was trying to say and nodded once before delicately putting her hands on Rachel's cheeks and raising her head till they were eyelevel. "No it was not a trick Rachel. Yes Santana and my actions weren't exactly truthful but behind them…god Rachel we were fooling ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked quietly looking into hazel eyes that reflected Santana behind her.

"What she means is we were interested, are interested in you Rachel. I think we both have been for a long time…this was just us being to afraid to admit that and finding a convenient way to let it out," Santana whispered tightening her hold on the petite girl.

"Please don't tease me," Rachel whimpered closing her eyes and bracing her body.

"Never again," Quinn whispered leaning forwards before cautiously placing her lips on the diva's lightly.

Rachel let out a strangled whimper and a tear rolled down her cheeks as she relaxed into the chaste kiss. Encouraged by the fact that Quinn had yet to be slapped Santana slowly lowered her own lips to the girl's neck and began kissing it slowly, eliciting a gasp from the girl when she gently bit down on it.

Very cautiously Rachel slipped a delicate hand behind Quinn's neck deepening the kiss at the same time she was reaching behind her and tangling a hand in thick raven colored locks. Small whimpers began leaving her throat as Quinn softly dipped inside her mouth, moaning heartily when she tasted a mixture of cherry Chap Stick, lemon herbal tea, and something that was all Rachel.

"Fuck," Santana murmured as she slid her hands up Rachel's toned abs and cupped her breasts through her t-shirt. Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth when Santana began to knead her softly and her back arched up into the touch.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn murmured in awe as she watched Rachel's face twist in pleasure from the Latina's ministrations.

"So beautiful," Santana agreed as she carefully slipped a tanned hand under the girl's shirt and began slowly moving it across the girl's trembling abs. A husky moan escaped Rachel's lips as Santana's hand snaked under her silk bra and palmed her breasts, rubbing against rock hard nipples.

"Does that feel good Rach?" Quinn whispered leaning forwards and kneading Rachel's naked thighs.

"Mmhmm," Rachel whimpered as the blonde's hands began crawling up her legs, scratching slightly against tender flesh and leaving pinkish lines that were quickly soothed by the cheerios warm tongue.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped as Quinn's fingers brushed below her skirt and against her panty covered clit.

"You're so wet," Quinn purred biting down gently on the girl's thigh. "Santana feel this."

Santana let out a moan as she let one of her hands slide downs under Rachel's skirt and come into contact with hott wetness. "Oh baby you feel good," Santana husked as she and Quinn applied gentle pressure on each side of the girl's clit, making her body jerk and her eyes roll back into her head as her breathing became ragged.

"We're going to take care of you," Quinn said lying down on the floor and pulling Rachel gently until the girl was on her back with her head resting on Quinn's arm.

"Now and forever," Santana promised claiming the girl's lips as she lied down on the opposite side of her and slipped an arm under the girl's head as well.

Rachel's eyes closed as she lay between the two girls and felt strong hands move down her sides until they curled underneath her skirt and slowly begin to pull it down. A slight shuffle of her hips and a gentle kick and she lay between them wearing only an emerald pair of silk panties from the waist down. Another shift and that was gone too.

"You're so sexy," Santana purred as she took in a trimmed patch of curly hair above the girl's swollen pink lips.

"Please," Rachel whimpered between the girls as she fisted both of their shirts. "Shh," Quinn whispered eyeing Santana for a second before both girls slipped their fingers into the girl's drenched sex.

"Oh my," Rachel whispered breathlessly biting her bottom lip as Santana and Quinn began to softly pinch and rub her clit between their fingers.

"God you feel good," Santana groaned as she leant down and began to suck and nip on the girl's neck. Matching the Latina, Quinn brought her own head down and began to mark the other side of the girl's neck.

Rachel's body trembled as the girls began to work her clit between their thumbs, swirling and pinching it together as if they were thumb wrestling. "Soooo good," Rachel whimpered arching her head back and giving the girls better access to her neck.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted to touch you like this," Quinn whispered hungrily as she latched onto the girl's ear and began sucking it between her teeth. "That day Kurt put you in that black dress, I wanted to just drag you into an empty classroom and kiss you so hard you would never think of any of the idiots that have kissed you again."

"They didn't treat you right," Santana growled as she latched onto the girl's collarbone and began marking the smooth skin she found their. "But we will baby. If you let us we'll take care of you. Do you want us?" Santana asked repeating the words that had been spoken just minutes ago at the piano.

"Yes oh god yes," Rachel moaned as she began to feel her stomach tighten. "Please I need you."

"Where do you need us baby?" Quinn growled letting a pale finger dip lightly into the girl's tight heat.

"Please in," Rachel groaned as the back of Santana's hand laid flat against Quinn's and her own finger dipped into tight heat.

"We've got you," Quinn whispered meeting eyes with Santana as both of their fingers pressed deeper into the girl and pushed through a thin barrier, eliciting a small gasp of pain from the girl.

"Shh Estrella," Santana cooed as the girls began to slowly move their fingers in and out the girl, stretching slowly as their fingers delved deeper and deeper. "It will only hurt for a second," she said kissing the girl's sweaty forehead.

True to her word Rachel soon felt the slight burning sensation recede and she let out a breathy moan as the girl's began to scissor their fingers in opposite directions. "does that feel good?" Quinn asked into the girl's ear as a drop of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Soo good," Rachel moaned as the girls found the small patch of skin deep inside of her that made her toes curl and her back arch with pleasure. "Oh god," Rachel cried as they began pushing against her g-spot repeatedly until she felt her body begin to shake between them.

"Come on Rach, come for us," Quinn murmured as her and Santana's fingers began moving in alternative motions until Rachel's spot was being continuously pressed against.

"Let us hear that beautiful voice," Santana growled as Rachel's body began to spasm between them and wave after wave of pleasure began to hit her.

Both girls' hands were soon flooded with wetness as Rachel's entire body arched up between them and she let out a perfectly pitched cry of release and pleasure. The girls continued to pump in and out of her, helping her ride out the orgasm until finally her trembling body went slack in their arms and the diva passed out, her fingers still clutching their tops.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up three hours later nestled deep into her comforter. She let out a small sigh as she sat up in her bed and looked around the room for signs of Quinn or Santana. She saw neither.<p>

She felt the familiar feeling of tears welling up in her chocolate eyes when her door opened and the girls in question sauntered in carrying plates of cut up fruit and vegetables.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Santana asked freezing in place and causing Quinn to nearly knock her over from behind.

"I…I," was all Rachel managed to say as she looked back and forth between the two girls both wearing one of her bigger t-shirts and boy shorts.

"You thought we left?" Quinn asked quietly walking around the still slightly panicked Santana and sitting down gingerly on the bed next to the girl. Rachel could only nod as Santana sat down the plates and walked around the other side of the bed to sit next to her. "No such luck Rach," Quinn murmured putting an arm around the girl and smiling softly.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst," Rachel said letting her body relax between the two girls.

"Eh it's okay Estrella," Santana said smirking loosely. "We've got a lot to make up for. I would of assumed the same of myself."

"Why are you two here?" Rachel asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well you kind of passed out on the stage," Quinn chuckled reaching over and grabbing a strawberry. "So we figured we should take you home and get your strength back," she said smiling as she brought the fruit up the girl's lips.

"Yah we gotta keep our girl strong," Santana said cockily winking at the diva.

"You're girl?" Rachel asked before biting the end of the strawberry at her lips.

"If you want to be," Quinn whispered kissing the side of the girl's head.

"I want," Rachel sighed happily.

"Well that's good cause you didn't really have a choice," Santana joked kissing the other side of the girl's head.

"How does this work?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Eh we'll figure it out babe, just one rule you got to agree on," Santana said smiling widely and locking eyes with Quinn.

"And that is?" Rachel asked contentedly as Quinn brought a piece of melon to her lips.

"Never make us go so long without hearing that voice of yours again," both Quinn and Santana said in perfect unison staring down at the girl with a mixture of seriousness and love.

"I won't," Rachel sighed as she let her head fall back onto a pillow, content to be fed fruit by her girlfriends for the rest of her life. _"And to think," _she thought to herself smiling. _"All I had to do was be silent for a couple of weeks. I should have done this years ago."_


End file.
